Increasingly, enterprises are supporting “bring your own device” (BYOD) policies for employees whereby the employees use their personal devices to connect to enterprise networks. By connecting to an enterprise network, employees can receive a desktop environment embedded in a web browser or client application executed by their personal devices, which is referred to herein as a webtop, that facilitates access to allowed enterprise web applications.
Secure access systems, referred to herein as access policy management (APM) apparatuses, regulate access to enterprise networks and associated web applications hosted by enterprise web application servers. Accordingly, APM apparatuses store access policies and evaluate the access policies in response to employee login requests in order to identify the allowed enterprise web applications to include with generated and provided webtops.
In some network environments, the number of allowed enterprise web applications can be relatively large resulting in employee difficulty locating access points (e.g., icons or links) for desired enterprise web applications, particularly on mobile devices with relatively small screens. Accordingly, locating enterprise web applications on webtops is currently inefficient and results in reduced productivity for users.